Nara Shikamaru, do you LIKE me?
by Lonely.Fighter
Summary: A little Ino and Shikamaru one-shot. Pure fluff, Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If you like my Ino/Shika One shots, someone give me a challenge and I'll try my best ^.^ Enjoy the story!

* * *

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"If I say yes will you shut up."

"Only if you mean it."

"How troublesome." The Nara whispered under his breath.

"Nara Shikamaru..." Ino stared on, "You like me." She said with a emphasis on the word 'like'.

"No, I don't." He scoffed.

"Then why are you blushing?" She pointed out.

"I'm not you troublesome woman, now can you go away?" He said turning around now being self-conscience of himself.

"Then why would you get jealous of those guys hitting on me?" She asked getting closer to him.

"Because, I didn't want them hurting you, your the only medical nin on our squad and we need you." He ended lamely.

The truth was that the Nara did like her, he always kind of has but it was too troublesome to admit it. She only saw him as a friend, a best friend, what they always have been.

"That is just an excuse and you know it!" She said poking his face.

He sighed and looked at the sky. They were out on a big grassy field, his favorite cloud-watching spot.

"Shikamaru! Pay attention when I'm speaking!" She poked at him again, this time he fell down and stayed there.

"You troublesome woman." He sighed, his eyes never leaving the sky.

"Why are you cloud-watching at a time like this? There aren't even any clouds in the sky."

It was true, he was looking at the lonely sky, its companions clearly not there. It was days like this the sky reminded him of the blonde's eyes.

"Shikamaru, if your not gonna say anything, I'll take that as you don't like me." She said. She turned around to leave when she couldn't move. She suddely turned around to see the shawdow user at his best.

"Don't go." He said and layed down. She was forced to follow his movements.

He thought of the possibilties about the outcome after what he was going to say.

"I punched that guy in the face because I don't want you with any other guys." He admitted, letting go of his jutsu. Ino didn't change her expression but wanted him to keep on going. "I wasn't paying attention to you because I was thinking about what to say to you." He turned to face away from her not wanting to see her reaction.

She smiled, she smiled a true smile, not a flirty one like to Sasuke or a fake one towards Sakura, but a real one, to Shikamaru.

"And Ino?" He turned back around.

"Yeah, Shikamaru?"

"It doesn't matter if the sky doesn't have any clouds. When they don't they remind me of your eyes." He mumbled.

She turned towards him, "Nara Shikamaru, since when are you so sincere with your feelings?" she smiled.

He smirked and looked at her, "I don't know, it's troublesome."

They laid in silence for a couple more minutes, listening to the rustling of the leaves and the chirping of the birds.

Ino hadn't stopped smiling, think of what to do now. He admitted his feelings, should she admit hers? She pondered this.

Ino looked over to him, they were 16 now, they've known each other for 8 years now. He was there for her when Sasuke left, he was there for her when Asuma died, he held her tight and whispered, " Your such a troublesome woman, you know that?"

But this was now and Ino was stuck on waiting for the right thing to say.

She sighed and smiled and sat up. She gestured him to join her and he did. Her bright blue eyes looked at his brown ones. His bored expression never seemed to leave his face. He looked up to the sky again.

"I like you Ino, a lot." He said.

Ino smiled and held out her hand to hold his.

"Hey, Shika?" She said using his old nickname.

He looked at her and smiled also. Not a big Naruto-like smile or a small Neji-like smiled but a Shikamaru-like smile.

"Yeah?"

She looked around and quickly pecked him on the cheek, which caused him to turn a bright shade of red.

"I think I like you too." Ino smiled.

"How troublesome." He smirked.

* * *

Review! Favorite! Tell me if you like my Ino/Shika One shots! Byes ^.^


End file.
